The phenomenal growth of mobile networking is presenting mobile operators with tremendous opportunities along with corresponding challenges as they race to add capacity and services to meet accelerating demands. Mobile operators worldwide are seeing tremendous growth in mobile data subscriptions and bandwidth usage. The emergence of free, “over-the-top” and offnet applications and services (such as those from Skype, gaming vendors, and applications stores is impacting the return on investment (ROI) of mobile operators. Consumers can utilize these applications and services, which use the operator's network, without providing even an incremental usage fee to the mobile operator. While operators benefit in the near term with new subscriptions, long term there are profitability challenges from the explosion of data traffic. To take advantage of the mobile Internet explosion, mobile operators must add value to third party service transactions. This value can be extracted in terms of new revenue and profit. Without this value add, mobile operators risk becoming simply a bandwidth “bit pipe” provider. As a result, it is critical for mobile operators to invest strategically in their network assets allowing them to launch new services and go beyond flat-rate data plans. In current networks various pieces of information like location of a subscriber and the reachability of a subscriber etc distributed in various network elements throughout the network and there is no single entity in the network which can aggregate the information present in the different network elements, correlate the information and feed that information to various external entities.